


Hourglass

by AshNa



Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on Alter's The Dollmaker, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: "My product is like a drug buddy. Fun to use. But dangerous to abuse.Ignore this rule and you'll start  losing it. Really losing it.You'll believe a lie.You'll believe it is the real thing.You won't even have to touch it for the illusion to work.You'll forget about whatever happened to him.You'll even forget about hiring me.Your mind will bury what needs to be buried and fill in the blanks that need to be filled to keep the lie alive."
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dollmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571039) by Alter. 



> The first ever Alter video I watched was The Dollmaker and it was so not what I expected. I thought it a typical doll possessed horror, but I was pleasantly wrong.  
> I've probably watched it more than 5 times and last time I thought I could write something based on it.  
> So here we are.  
> I hope you enjoy it and check out The Dollmaker if you can!

The cold breeze invaded the apartment through the open balcony door, turning the pages of a basketball magazine laid on the low coffee table. The light leaked from the bedroom through the slightly opened door, casting faint shadows across the hall. The silence that lingered was stilted.

The clock inside the bedroom ticked loudly, or so one felt. The white walls of the room sported several posters and the clock. A shelf filled with books, magazines and a few knickknacks was placed near a queen bed, which was near the window. The curtains were open and it swayed slowly due to the ceiling fan.

The bed was occupied by two. Kagami slept soundly, his body covered by the blanket up to his chest. With his arms under his head and staring at the clock, was Daiki. 

His eyes looked blankly through the clock. Mind far away. Troubled.

A few moments later he sighed quietly, and closed his eyes. 

The hourglass on the shelf was broken.

The door to the balcony was open, and Daiki was there looking at the city. It was midday and the sun shone brightly. The warm air was slightly uncomfortable making him sweat slightly. Watching the people moving about, the static of the TV turned into background noise.

Letting out a soft sign, he turned his gaze inside. Kagami was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was wearing a black tee and white cargo pants. An old one. The pants were stained and so was the tee. Daiki knew that he wore it to bed yesterday.

Closing the door behind him, Daiki walked inside till he was behind Kagami. Touching the red hair Daiki felt like he missed it. The way his hair tickled him when they hugged, how nice it felt to just run his hands through the soft dual coloured hair, like he hadn't been doing so for a long time. He missed it.

Looking down at Kagami's face as he leaned his head closer to Daiki's hands, he saw the way Kagami closed his eyes and smiled. It was hauntingly beautiful. He wasn't ever ready to miss this.

The little bit of jealousy that once lingered in him, every time he saw the ring that Himuro had given had vanished. It was a part of Kagami and Daiki accepted everything that this man was.

"Hey, let's go play basketball."

Daiki stared at the red eyes that were looking at him. He wanted to say yes. But he can't.

"You know we can't. It's still not safe for you. We'll play when you get better."

When Kagami let out a disappointed sigh, he felt sad. He too wished to play, like they used to, once upon a time. But he can't. Not anymore.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll get us something cold." 

Giving a light peck on Kagami's lips, Daiki went to grab some juice. Kagami must have switched off the TV, since the static didn't irk his ears anymore. Dishes were piled up in the sink and the kitchen seemed like a mess. If Kagami was well, he would have yelled at him to clean up, or would have done it himself. It's been a long time since he tasted Kagami's cooking. Or so he felt.

His eyes fell upon the reflection in the metal door or the refrigerator. He looked like a mess. His hair looked like he hadn't washed for days, his eyes looked sinked and his face was a little pale compared to his normal complexion. He looked like an addict who had been deprived. Kagami looked healthier than him. 

The ringing of the door bell echoed like an omen. Turning his gaze towards the door, he felt dread slowly churning in his stomach. He knew he had to answer, but he felt that if he did he'll have to face whatever he was running from.

"I'll get the door!" 

"NO!"

Maybe it was his loud voice or the panic in it, Kagami looked startled at him. All Daiki could do was give him a small smile.

As he walked by the couch to the door, Daiki wondered why Kagami was still sitting there, staring at the TV. The insistent ringing was getting annoying and it made him irritated and anxious.

His hand on the lock, he took a deep breath to fortify himself to face whatever or whoever was beyond the door.

The door creaked as he opened. The sound was loud and grating.

"Tetsu"

Standing in front of the now opened door, Tetsu was looking at him with a mixture of anger, pain and sorrow. Daiki wondered if he looked the same.

"Aomine-kun"

"Come in."

Without looking if his friend was following him, Daiki made his way back to the couch. He sat beside Kagami, taking hold of his hands and mindlessly caressing it. Noticing the smile that Kagami had, Daiki pulled the other closer to him. Oddly enough, Kagami's body against his was cool.

Tetsu had opted to sit on the armchair and was staring at them. It's not unusual. He used to do that when they all gathered together to play or just spend time. Tetsu would look at them and he would smile. He always smiled. He doesn't now.

"You have to stop Aomine-kun, everyone is worried."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Kuroko said, gesturing towards them.

Normally Daiki would have exploded. He would have gotten angry and shouted back. The way that Tetsu insinuated that there was something wrong with him and Kagami or them being together didn't sit well with him. But he just glared at the other.

Kagami seemed to be worried. He was looking at them both wondering what they were arguing about. The confused and concerned look was enough for Daiki to be calm.

"I'll get us something to drink."

Giving a reassuring pat to Kagami's head, Daiki went to grab some drinks, feeling a sense of deja vu. He ignored the mess and the dishes and didn't pay any attention to the washed out reflection. 

As he was searching for that one carton of vanilla milkshake that Kagami used to buy in case Tetsu came to visit, he felt nervous about the lack of conversation between Kagami and Tetsu. The whirring sound of the refrigerator filled his head.

Finally finding the carton, and grabbing a can of beer for himself Daiki stood and closed the door, turning around he frowned when he didn't see Kagami and Tetsu.

The creaking of the front door opening made him turn around so fast that he felt like his neck was going to break. But it was his heart that felt like it stopped beating when he saw Tetsu dragging Kagami to the outside.

"Tetsu no! You can't!"

Never in his life had Daiki ran so fast. He had dropped the drinks and ran through the room without caring about the things that he pushed away.

"You can't take him out! Stop it Tetsu!"

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun. This is for both of you."

With a thundering heart, he watched as Tetsu dragged Kagami. He held onto Kagami's other hand, but Tetsu pulled with surprising strength. The look he saw on Kagami's face was confusion, his eyebrows pinched forwards, mouth slightly parted to ask.

And then, it was a doll hanging between their hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> "I need a set of clothes he wore at least once.
> 
> Do not wash them.
> 
> I'll also need a lock of hair and valuable possession of his."
> 
> "Does this really work?"
> 
> "Nobody asked for their money back."
> 
> "Inside here the doll is a vessel to channel his energy.
> 
> But outside… outside it's just a doll."
> 
> "Do not spend longer than one turn hourglass with him. Ever!
> 
> Once time is up he must go back in the box for a whole day before you can take him out again."
> 
> \- The Dollmaker


End file.
